lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Valient Thorr
Valient Thorr is an American rock band from Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Actual history The band landed their spaceship in North Carolina in 1957. They then left this time stream and came back to it (20 years later), having never returned to the same time stream more than once before. They hid a time machine near Virginia, and set off again to explore the past, and the effects of the Earth's weather on the seeded Venusian babies, who would become the first "Earthlings". They returned for a third time to this time stream in the year 2000. This time they became stranded on Earth because Walt Disney had stolen their time machine 21 years earlier. Also, according to this story, they are from Burlatia, which is located inside the planet Venus near the three ice rivers. The conspiracy that people think the band is based on, which to non-believers, predates the band, goes a little something like this. "March 16, 1957, in Alexandria, Virginia, one of the finest leaders of the planet Venus known as Val or Valient ThorVideo of Phil Schneider's lecture at the Preparedness Expo in November of 1995, operating under the direction of the Central Control and who had been chosen to make the contact as well as direct the project, landed his craft and was met by two police officers, weapons drawn. A thought transference quickly convinced them that he meant no harm and he was ushered into the back seat of their patrol car. After crossing over into Washington, D.C., they were met by the secretary of Defense along with six of his staff members. Soon police from every conceivable district and agency had joined in, all trying to claim their right to escort him to President Dwight D. Eisenhower. Through his own version of the power of positive thinking, he was to dismiss them all and soon passed through the security posts followed by an Air Force Captain. It has been stated in the past that Val Thor has a space craft that is on the water of Lake Mead near Las Vegas."More information available at - http://www.galactic-server.com/rune/valienthor.html The name of some of the members come from people involved conspiracy theories with Extraterrestrial life. Valient Himself is in reference to Valient Thor. Dr. Professor Nitewolf Strangees is in reference to Dr. Frank E. Stranges Earth history Valient Thorr started in 2001. They released two demos, "Raw" and "We Come From The Morning Star". Following the demos, Valient Thorr self-released their first album on July 1, 2003 (only pressing 1000 copies which were sold at shows), Stranded on Earth, which had the same musical setup as present, but one of the guitarist, Jjinn Thorr, used a keyboard, 'ic. They packed hometown shows all over North Carolina and at their local favorite venue Kings Barcade. They did their first major tour of the United States and Canada shortly afterward, doing 47 shows in 52 days. After replacing original drummer Donn Thorr with current drummer Lucian Thorr and ditching the keyboard entirely live and on release, they were soon signed to Volcom Entertainment, where their full-length album Total Universe Man was released on June 7, 2005. At that point, upon completion of several master's degrees, the group members gave up their regular jobs and set out on the road. They performed on the Volcom stage on the Warped Tour 2005, for the entire tour, except for a few shows where they played the main stage. They continued touring, taking only six days off for Thanksgiving and ten for Christmas. Along the way, they lost their original rhythm guitarist, Jjinn Thorr, and replaced him with Bjorn Thorr to finish off the end of the year. They played in Hawaii with Andrew WK and then began 2006 by going on tour with Hot Rod Circuit and Piebald. After his departure, Eiden Thorr took Jjinn's old position at shows, moving from Stage Right (the position he held since the band's inception) to Stage Left. In February 2006, they stopped briefly in Costa Mesa, California to write the follow-up to Total Universe Man. After Bjorn Thorr's brief stint, he was replaced by guitarist Odinn Thorr. On July 11, 2006 they released their follow up album, Legend of the World. They toured the entire Warped Tour again for the summer of 2006 playing the Volcom Stage, with the exception of a few main stage slots, including the hometown stop in Raleigh, where they closed out the night after NOFX and AFI on one of the two main stages to a packed crowd. They continued to tour throughout 2006, including a tour with Joan Jett and the Black Hearts, Eagles of Death Metal, and ending the year touring with Gogol Bordello. Valient Thorr played 272 shows in 2006. Taking no time off for Thanksgiving in 2006, and only 2 days for Christmas, they drove back to California to play New Years Eve at the Viper Room in Hollywood. In January 2007 Odinn Thorr was replaced by Voiden Thorr(guitarist for Texas metal duo Golden Axe). Valient Thorr continued to tour right through 2007, beginning with a four month tour with Fu Manchu. They did two months in the US, and then traveled overseas for the first time, playing Europe, the UK, and Scandinavia. They returned home, and co-headlined the very first Volcom Tour with labelmates the Riverboat Gamblers. They ended the year by returning to Germany to tour with Motörhead for three weeks, and then returned home without a day off to do three weeks with the Sword. Valient Thorr wrote the follow-up to "Legend of the World" in Costa Mesa, California, which was produced by Jack Endino. It was named "Immortalizer", and is the follow-up to "Legend of the World" and Valient Thorr's fourth album in five years. It was released on June 17th, 2008. The song "Fall of Pangea" is an unlockable song in Activision's game Guitar Hero II. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_songs_in_Guitar_Hero_II The song "Heatseeker" was featured in Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory, and is used as a song track in EA's racing video game Need for Speed: Carbon.http://wiki.nfsunlimited.net/wiki/Need_for_Speed_Carbon_Soundtrack The song "Man Behind The Curtain" appeared in EA's skate. video game.EA : Skate In late May 2008 Valient Himself went under the blade in order to donate his kidney to his diabetic earth father Independent Weekly - June 25th 2008 issue Thorriors Valient Thorr's fans, otherwise known as Thorriors, are a tight knit, worldwide group. They help spread the word or "truth" through many mediums including but not limited to posters, stickers, word of mouth and the internet. A large symbol of the group are denim vests with a Valient Thorr stencil on the back, along with some other designs, representing the individual person or the chapter of Thorriors they belong too. There are many chapters throughout the US and even the world, including: Texas, North Carolina, New Jersey, California, Utah, Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Michigan, Florida, Long Island, Wisconsin, Georgia, and even stretching as far as Ireland and Germany. Each chapter has their own logo and set of colors that is unique to them. The Thorriors stay in touch and share experiences or "Valient Thorr sightings" through a forum at Thorriors.com. Members * Valient Himself - Vocals * Eidan Thorr - Guitars * Dr. Professor Nitewolf Strangees - Bass * Voiden Thorr - Guitars * Lucian Thorr - Percussion Discography Television appearances * Fuse TV, Warped Tour special (behind the scenes) * G4 TV, Attack of the Show! (performance) * Warped: Inside and Out (six episode show on Fuse) - four episodes (performance, and behind the scenes, narration) * Game Head, episode from The Warped Tour * Daily Habit, episode on Fuel TV * Fuel TV, episode of Check 1,2 References External links * Official site * Myspace Site * Volcom Entertainment * Thorriors Unite! * Valient Himself interview * Valient Himself Interview at REDEFINE Magazine, December 2005 * August 2008 Interview with L.A. Record * Review on Punk76.com on Immortalizer * Interview with Valient Himself from The Liberty Movement Zine Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia